Peachshipping One shots collection
by DragonZeta97
Summary: Esta es una colección sobre una de las parejas que mas amo Peachshipping (Yugi x Tea, Yugi x Anzu, Heba x Tea, o Heba x Anzu como lo quieran entender), cada capitulo es una historia con diferente trama y cada capitulo tiene diferente cantidad de palabras, solo espero que los disfruten
1. La Boda

**Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen al gran maestro Kazuki Takahashi, lo único que me pertenece, son los tramas y también estoy pensando pedir permiso a algunos autores que han escrito Peachshipping en inglés para poder traducirlos a español. Bueno estimados autores, esta también es una de mis nuevas creaciones, por el momento voy a descansar un poco de mis demás historias excepto por Soy Tu Sanador Mi Hermoso Ángel, ya que entre el día de hoy o el día de mañana va a salir esta historia, además como es una serie de varios One Shots, es decir, cada capítulo va a tener historias diferentes y cada capítulo pueda que tenga 6000 palabras, 560, 1200 o dependen a donde me llegue la inspiración. No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá esta historia, hasta posiblemente 100 pero no estoy seguro, solo disfruten de mi colección de One Shots.**

 **Nota: Mi fic de Soy Tu Sanador Mi Hermoso Ángel sale entre el día de hoy, día de mañana o el lunes, ya que tendrá cada capítulo alrededor de 3000 a 4000 palabras.**

 **Ahora disfruten la primera historia:**

* * *

 **De DragonZeta97 ósea Yo XD:**

* * *

1) La Boda

Nos encontramos en Ciudad Domino, en una de las iglesias principales de Japón y situada en dicha Ciudad en donde se está llevando a cabo una boda, pero no es una boda común, si no se trata de la boda del actual rey de los Juegos Yugi Muto en donde en estos momentos está contrayendo matrimonio con su novia Tea Gardner, después de 2 años de noviazgo, tanto desde que su relación empezó desde el reino de los duelistas hasta un año después de todos los acontecimientos.

También recordemos como fue que Yugi le propuso matrimonio a Tea hace 3 meses.

 **FLASHBACK**

Tea: Gracias Yugi por este hermoso detalle – dijo impresionada del lugar romántico al cual Yugi la invito a una cita a Tea

Yugi: De nada mi amor, espero que te haya gustado mucho – dijo mientras salían Joey, Tristán, Serenity, Mai, Ryou, Malik e Ishizu cantando una serenata que entre ellos habían organizado para la pedida de mano que Yugi le realizaría a Tea y también ellos querían ayudar a que esto saliera bien.

Tea: Yugi, mi amor, me trajiste serenata y más que son caras conocidas – dijo sorprendida

Yugi: Si mi Tea, tenía meses organizando esta sorpresa – dijo tranquilo mientras los demás cantaban la serenata con instrumentos mientras Yugi abrazo a Tea y le implanto un beso en los labios

Tea: Y porque haces todo esto Yugi – le pregunto con curiosidad

Una vez los demás terminaron de cantar la serenata, Kaiba gracias a su Jet de Ojos Azules volo donde ellos para formar un mensaje del amor de Yugi por Tea

(Nota: Kaiba después de unos meses del duelo ceremonial, ya no vio a Yugi como un rival si no que ya lo empezó a ver como un amigo)

Yugi: Mi niña, lo hago porque te amo y porque te quiero preguntar algo – dijo mientras sacaba una cajita plateada de su saco en el cual tenía un anillo con un diamante de oro

Una vez Yugi saco la cajita, se arrodillo en frente de Tea y empezó a decirle unas frases que jamás olvidaran

Yugi: _Tea, desde que te_ vi _, me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo, más que una amiga de la infancia, has sido la chica que más he amado, la chica que más aprecio mucho y la chica a la cual pertenece mi corazón, más que esa chica, eres mi niña hermosa, mi ángel hermoso al cual siempre amare durante el resto de mi vida_ – dijo haciendo sonrojar a Tea y hacerla sacar unas lágrimas pero lágrimas de felicidad _\- Por eso mi amor, te quiero preguntar, TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO_ – le dijo teniendo fe que ella aceptara

A Tea le salieron esas lágrimas de felicidad, ya que nunca creyó que su mejor amigo, su novio, su amado Yugi pero más que un novio la persona que tanto ama y aprecia mucho le iba a pedir matrimonio y sin decir nada más ella corresponde

Tea: SI MI YUGI, SI QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO, PORQUE QUIERO PASAR EL RESTO DE MIS DIAS A TU LADO, QUIERO PASAR TODOS ESTOS AÑOS A TU LADO Y NUNCA TE DEJARE DE AMAR E INCLUSO AUNQUE YO MUERA NUNCA VAS A DEJAR DE SER ESA PERSONA ESPECIAL EN MI VIDA – dijo esto con mucho amor mientras Yugi le ponía el anillo

Una vez Yugi le puso el anillo, la volvió a abrazar y le dio un beso en los labios con el cual sella su felicidad y su promesa, todos aplaudían felices por los novios y por los nuevos esposos

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

(Nota 2: Después del duelo ceremonial, gracias a un hechizo en el cual Yami, Atem, Bakura y Marik puedan vivir en el siglo XX y Bakura y Marik ya no son malvados y están enmendando sus errores)

Es haci como Yugi le propuso matrimonio a Tea. Volviendo a la boda, Yugi se encontraba vestido de smoking para la ocasión y Tea se encontraba maquillada con un vestido de boda hermoso, en el cual el diseñador que le hizo el vestido a Tea se lució. Ambos estaban sentados en frente del sacerdote que los estaban casando. En la ceremonia se encontraban tristón con Serenity, Joey con Mai, Kaiba con Kisara, Mokuba con Rebeca, Heba con Anzu, Ryou con Miho, Malik con Amane, Yami con Teana, Atem con Mana, Bakura con Anelys (Mi OC), Marik con Ariana (Mi segundo OC), Ishizu con Shadi, Pegasus con Cecilia, y también se encontraban en la ceremonia de matrimonio Weevil, Duck, Vivian, Rex, Odion, Valón, Rafael, Valón y demás personas que todos conocieron durante muchos sucesos.

Kaiba y Pegasus con sus respectivas parejas son los padrinos de boda de Yugi y Tea. El acto siguió cuando solicitaron la presencia de Heba y Anzu, ya que son los hermanos gemelos de Yugi y Tea y también Anzu y Heba son pareja y ellos se casan dentro de un año, solicitaron su presencia para la bendición de sus hermanos.

Una vez siguió la boda, la ceremonia estaba a punto de finalizar.

Sacerdote: _Bueno Yugi, estamos por finalizar esta ceremonia, solo me queda preguntarte lo siguiente_ – preguntándole a Yugi si esa era su decisión _– Yugi Muto Aceptas a Tea Gardner como tu legitima esposa, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en situaciones difíciles como en momentos felices hasta que la muerte los separe_ – le pregunto a Yugi

Yugi: ACEPTO – dijo aceptando su decisión

Sacerdote: Ahora Tea, para ti también es esta pregunta, Tea Gardner Aceptas a Yugi Muto como tu legítimo esposo, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en situaciones difíciles como en momentos felices hasta que la muerte los separe – pregunto a su decisión

Tea: ACEPTO – dijo aceptando su deseo de estar con el hombre que tanto ama

Sacerdote: Bueno, ya que ambos aceptaron a su deseo de contraer matrimonio por voluntad propia de amar a la persona que tanto ama sin ser obligados por terceras personas y por la bendición de Ra, Yo los declaro Marido y mujer, Yugi Puedes besar a la novia – dijo esto finalizando la ceremonia

Yugi abrazo a Tea y le implanto un beso a su ahora esposa

Todos en la iglesia aplaudieron y Yugi y Tea dejaron de besarse para salir agarrados del brazo como nueva pareja de esposos.

Una vez termino el acto, todos se fueron al salón para la fiesta y la recepción.

Todos llegaron al salón, ya que todavía Yugi y Tea no habían llegados, pasaron pocos minutos cuando el salo se llenó y también uno minutos en los cuales Yugi y Tea llegaron agarrado de las manos como nueva pareja.

Cuando entraron al salón, todo mundo aplaudió y entraron al salón acompañados de la canción November Rain (Muy sentimental, porque esta canción a veces me hace llorar)

Una vez sonó la canción, ambos fueron al centro de la pista en donde como si se tratara de balada, bailaron abrazados

Yugi: Te amo mucho mi princesa – le suspiro a Tea en el oído

Tea: Yo también te amo mi Yugi – le suspiro también en el oído mientras ella le implanta un beso en sus labios

Luego de unos minutos, todos aplaudieron y realizaron el brindis.

Una vez realizaron el brindis, se procedió a comer. Todos los invitados comieron y también se pusieron a platicar un buen rato. Después de comer, se procedió a bailar, donde todos bailaron, también incluidos los novios y también tanto Yugi como Heba, Malik, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, Kaiba, Joey, Tristán, Yami, Atem y Duck realizaron coreografías como también Tea, Anzu, Amane, Anelys, Ariana, Miho, Kisara, Mana y Teana

Una vez siguió la fiesta, todos estaban exhaustos pero felices por los nuevos esposo y porque su felicidad les dure para siempre

En un momento de la fiesta de la boda, Heba junto con Yami y Atem les cantaron a los novios

(Nota 3: La canción no me pertenece, le pertenece a Reik y en esta historia es cantada por Heba, Yami toca la guitarra y Atem el violín)

Ya no importa cada noche que espere  
Cada calle o laberinto que crucé  
Porque el cielo ha conspirado en mi favor  
Y en un segundo de rendirme te encontré

Piel con piel  
El corazón se me desarma  
Me haces bien  
Enciendes luces en mi alma

Creo en ti  
Y en este amor  
Que me ha vuelto indestructible  
Que detuvo mi caída libre  
Creo en ti  
Y mi dolor se quedo kilómetros atrás  
Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz

Mientras seguían cantando la canción, Yugi y Tea se volvieron a abrazar y se volvieron a besar demostrándose ese amor puro que se tienen.

Yugi: Te amo Tea, nunca me cansare de decírtelo, Te amo hasta no poder – le suspiro

Tea: Yo tambien Yugi, Te amo por toda la eternidad – le suspiro

Dicho esto, ambos se volvieron a besar sellando su amor

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este One Shot pero recuenden, no es el final de mi historia, aun faltan muchas One Shots y de diferentes tramas, hay si alguien tiene un One Shot de Peachshipping, me dicen para que me las manden a mi correo Dragonzeta97 hotmail . com o me busquen en Facebook como DragonZeta97


	2. Una Noche De Pasion

**Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen al gran maestro Kazuki Takahashi, lo único que me pertenece, son los tramas. Bueno, aquí vuelvo con otra historia sobre Peachshipping, todo va conforme a mi imaginación y a las historias que me inspiran mucho a seguir escribiendo, espero que este One Shot sea de su agrado, lo hice con mucho esfuerzo, bueno, sin nada más que decir, a disfrutar del capítulo:**

* * *

 **Una Noche De Pasión:**

Yugi se encontraba caminando por la calle de la universidad a la tienda, ya que estaba reflexionando sobre los últimos sucesos que le había ocurrió.

Para empezar, a la universidad fue transferida una chica llamada Anelys, de cabello rubio, de ojos azules y un cuerpo sexy. Todos los hombres cayeron babeados ante tal preciosura a excepción de un cierto tricolor, al cual no le interesa a ninguna mujer ya que su amor le pertenece a cierta castaña de ojos azules.

A Anelys le importaba los hombres con dinero o guapos, ya que ella se empezó a obsesionar con Yugi a lo que Yugi se siente muy incómodo, ya que para él es como si lo estuvieran acosando, ya que no importando todo lo que pase, el ama mucho a Tea al igual que ella lo ama a él.

Tanto a la hora del receso como en los periodos libres o momentos donde el este libre, lo mejor que el puede hacer, es alejarse lo más lejos posible de Anelys, ya que él no quiere perder al más hermoso ángel que tiene en la vida.

Al parecer Anelys es astuta de lo que muchos creen, ya que ella va detrás de Yugi, ya que las únicas intensiones de Anelys, es conseguir acostarse con Yugi para después botarlo y acostarse con otro hombre.

Yugi sabía el tipo de mujer que era Anelys, ya que al parecer es mucho peor que cuando lo era Anzu antes de que se casara con Heba, ya que sabía que ella no lo dejaría en paz.

La única manera de que Anelys lo deje en paz, es que Yugi se finja ser novio de Anelys para luego en un determinado lugar, ella lo descubra a él haciendo el amor con Tea, para que lo deje en paz, a Yugi no le parece muy buena idea, ya que cada vez que los ponen a trabajar junto, ella empieza a acosarlo, ya sea acariciando su cabello, rosando con su mano partes íntimas de él o incluso una vez, ella lo arrincono y beso a Yugi a la fuerza, con lo cual Yugi consigue liberarse de ella de un modo agresivo con tal lo dejara en paz, ya que la única mujer que lo puede besar a él, es Tea.

Era viernes por la tarde y Yugi estaba terminando unos trabajos de la universidad, pero al pensar todo lo que había sucedido toda la semana, él se estreso mucho, ya que hubo un cierto tiempo que el dejo a un lado todos los libros, cuadernos y documentos y se dispuso a dormir un rato.

En eso Tea se dirigía a la cocina hasta que vio lo estresado que estaba Yugi, haci que se dirigió a un té para el estrés, ya que ella también sabía que todo ese estrés que Yugi tenía, era por esa puta de Anelys y también después que ella descubrió sobre como forzó a Yugi a besarla en contra de su voluntad, ella se dispuso a confrontarla y amenazarla que no tocara a Yugi, ya que Yugi es solo de ella.

Una vez Tea termino de prepararle el té caliente a Yugi, ella se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba Yugi con la taza de té para que Yugi se relajara un poco

Tea: Toma mi amor, aquí te prepare este té de manzanilla para que te relajes un poco – dijo mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa y ella abrazaba a Yugi por detrás

Yugi cuando se levantó y sintió esos brazos que tanto ama, el acerco sus labios con los de su amada para implantarle un beso con todo ese amor que ambos se tienen.

Yugi: Gracias mi hermoso ángel – dijo mientras se tomaba él te

Poco a poco Yugi se fue relajando hasta que se completamente se relajó y abrazo a su amada demostrándole que cada día cuanto la ama

Tea tuvo una brillante idea para que los 2 pudieran pasar el resto de la tarde juntos

Tea: Yugi, que tal si vamos al cine, a ver una película – le pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios

Yugi correspondió a la idea de su novia. Después de unos minutos, ambos se vistieron para su cita, Yugi bestia tenis grises, pantalón de cuero negro y una playera con mangas rojo y blanca, Tea viste una falda roja, una blusa verde (La que llevaba en Ciudad Batallas y el mundo virtual) y botas cafés.

Ambos salieron del departamento donde ambos viven y salieron en el auto de Yugi al cine.

Y haci se pasaron el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche, en la cual ambos caminaban agarrados de las manos, abrazados y besándose como una pareja normal.

A lo lejos de ellos, se encontraba un hombre de cabello tricolor, similar al de Yugi, solo con diferencia que Yugi, que tenía 3 rayas doradas.

¿?: Maldito seas Yugi, no te voy a perdonas por haberme robado a la chica que tanto amo – dijo como los celos y la envía lo controlaba, ya que Yugi fue el que la conquisto.

Regresando con Yugi y Tea

Ambos habían pasado su tarde y parte de la noche re bien, de tenerse el uno al otro, ambos estaban cansados pero con una sonrisa en los labios

Ambos regresaron al departamento, una vez bajaron del coche, ambos estaban agarrados de las manos hasta llegar a la puerta.

Tea abrió la puerta del departamento pero cuando se disponía a entrar, fue cargada por Yugi, estilo recién casado, por lo cual Tea seguía sonrojada. Una vez entraron al departamento, Yugi cerró la puerta de la casa con una patada y Yugi llevo cargada a Tea hasta la habitación en la cual cuando entro, también Yugi cerró la puerta de una patada.

Yugi acostó a Tea en la cama y Yugi la empezó a besar, con todo ese amor puro que ambos tenían, Yugi la besaba haciendo que Tea también sacara unos gemidos.

Yugi empezó a besarle el cuello a Tea y también a acariciarle la cintura a lo cual Tea le gimió a Yugi.

Tea: Ahhhh Yugi, Te amo, por favor, hazme tuya, hazme tu mujer esta noche – le susurro Tea a Yugi mientras se seguían besando

Yugi poco a poco, le quito su blusa a Tea mientras seguía besando el cuello de Tea, al igual su torso desnudo

Tea se sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo, al tener a una persona como Yugi, al cual ama con todas sus fuerzas

Yugi cuando paro de besar y acariciar a Tea, ella se levantó para quitarle su camisa a Yugi y besarle tanto su cuello como sus pechos, pectorales y su torso desnudo.

Yugi también emitió unos pequeños gemidos con lo cual el acostó a Tea mientras le retiraba su falda y sus botas dejándola en ropa interior al igual de como Tea le quita a Yugi su pantalón, calcetines y zapatos dejándolo solo en bóxer.

Tea estaba muy sonrojada como un tomate, al ver el cuerpazo de su novio.

Yugi siguió besando y acariciando el torso de Tea y también le quito su sujetador dejando sus pechos al descubierto.

Yugi sonrió mientras besaba sus pechos y jugaba con ellos mientras Tea se sentía en las nubes, ya que no quería que Yugi parara

Yugi siguió besando a Tea bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su parte íntima, Yugi le quito su última prenda interior a Tea dejando desnuda a Tea y empezó a besarle y a disfrutar de su vagina.

Tea empezó a gemir del placer mientras Yugi comía de ella y con sus manos jugaba con sus pechos al mismo tiempo

Tea: Ahhhhhhh, no pares Yugi, sigue, Ahhhhh – gemía del placer mientras el también sentía una erección al ver lo que le hace a su amada

Tea seguía gimiendo del placer, mientras Yugi disfrutaba cada segundo el sentir el sabor de su amada

Tea sentía un orgasmo, por lo cual no aguanto y gimió el nombre de Yugi hasta sentir su orgasmo

Yugi paro de chuparle su parte a Tea y se dispuso a besarla en los labios

Ambos compartían ese beso con todo el amor que ambos se sentían.

Yugi se acostó mientras Tea lo empezaba a masturbar, con lo cual Yugi emitía unos gemidos placenteros, luego Tea se dispuso a saborear el miembro de su pareja, haciendo gemir a Yugi.

Yugi: AHHHHHH AHHHH AHHHHH – gemía mientras Tea disfrutaba de ese sabor

Al cabo de varios minutos, Yugi no aguanto más y se vino en la boca de Tea y también al mismo tiempo teniendo un orgasmo

Te dejo se saborear el miembro de Yugi mientras saboreaba ese líquido y también se acercó a Yugi para besarlo en los labios

Tea se recostó mientras Yugi se recostó encima de ella mientras introducía su miembro al miembro de Tea y empezó con unos empujones suaves, mientras en jugaba con los pechos, ambos se besan.

Poco a poco la embestia más fuerte que cuando empezaron, a Tea no le importaba, ya que ella sentía más placer que dolor, además ella no quería de Yugi parara.

Ambos gemían en nombre del uno al otro, ya que sentían una sensación hermosa. Después de muchas embestidas en varias posiciones, Yugi sentía que se venía.

Yugi: AHHHHH TEA, YA NO AGUANTO MÁS, ESTOY A PUNTO DE VENIRME – gemía a punto de venirse

Tea: HAZLO YUGI, QUIERO SENTIRTE DENTRO DE MI – gemía de placer

Tea lo abrazo del cuello y se besaron mientras ambos se venían y tenían otro orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Ambos mientras se besaban también gemían del placer

Ambos terminaron rendidos con un beso demostrándose cuanto se aman.

Ambos desnudos, abrazados y tapados por una sabana, se quedaron dormidos después de haber hecho el amor durante toda la noche, noche que nunca olvidaran.

Fin

* * *

Les gusto, bueno, mi aclaración es que esta es una historia de colección de Peachshipping y voy a estar publicando cualquier tipo de historia Peachshipping, ya sea trágica, como lemon o drama, pero en fin, espero que disfruten esta historia, nos vemos a la siguiente historia aleatoria


End file.
